fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Relics of the Realm
Relics of the Realm '''is an Ancient Spell and Lost Magic and holder type magic, which centers around wielding a relic of immeasurable power from ancient times. These artifacts possesses an incredible amount of magic power and with various beneficial effects to serve the wielder in numerous different situations such as combat, defense, support or simply utility. The weapons ar said to have their origin from various of religious and spiritual crap from across the ages. Description The Relics goes by many names, and there is no certain way of telling just how many there are as more and more are seemingly popping up from time to time. Each of the relics holds a story of their own. Stories of astonishing deeds and accomplishments, tales of their remarkable origins, and some legends of pure bull. The artifacts are pieces of indestructible weaponry, all of which provides their wielder with a unique ability to empower the weapon's wielder. Much like the abilities themselves, the weapons wary as well. Not simply in their design but in their very being as well, ranging from creations of pure evil to items shaped for the sake of justice to simply being indifferent to it all. More often than not, there is no actual need to fit into any mold with these artifacts, as they tolerate and accept whomever comes across them. Each of the weapons carry with them at least one unique ability which sets them apart from the rest in the fold. In general, no artifact is by nature stronger than the other, but there are some Relics which are by general consensus more potent than the others. They are considered such due to the addition of yet another ability to offer the wielder. Another remarkable ability to these Relics is their inherent skill in that they can be wielded and utilized by anyone, mage or no mage. True, some of these abilities are only useful to a competent mage, but some are also quite effective on their own without magic to assist. The weapons are always stronger than their own wielder. No matter how strong, the weapons will always stay ahead, remaining more potent than it's wielder, as such they will never grow redundant to their wielder. To boot, should the wielder and the Relic reach a strong bond together, they may unlock the '''Hidden Power, the dormant might within the artifact, granting the mage a colossal boost of power, surpassing even the likes of dragon force and other similar and equal boosts. Relics * Blood Moon: No weapon is as foul, as horrid and dangerous as the Blood Moon. This weapon consists of a sickle connected to a long chain which in turn is connected to a lantern. Long before mankind had come to crawl out of the primordial muck, there were devils, gods and spirits. These ethereal beings were said to have waged an endless war upon one another tearing apart their own realms as well as the very planet itself. As the ages passed, with no clear leading faction, one being came to see the war in its current state as a pointless endeavor. This being known as the Void Lord, the reigning demon to rule all demons parted from the battlefield in order to forge up a new way of waging and finishing the war. Years were spent in solitude in an effort to find the means to turn the tide, and he eventually found it. Amongst the ceaseless struggles, he found the one which would turn the tide. A demon by the name of Golganneth whom possessed the power to temporarily imitate his foes magic would be the one to wield powers unlike anything previously seen. The Void Lord summoned the devil to his side and kept him there, away from harm for ages to come as he devised the perfect weapon for him. Countless years would pass and the war never stopped, not even for a moment. Then came the time for action. The Void Lord gifted Golganneth with the sickle "Blood" and the lantern "Moon". This weapon served to turn the enemies magic against themselves by corrupting any magic within the wielders arsenal to a more demonic state, effectively turning whatever magic Golganneth wielded into the very opposite of it, turning it into the perfect countermeasure against the magic of his foes. This swiftly changed the course, as spirits and gods united battled against the devils simply to keep their ground. The war which had raged across realities for ages had finally come to an end as neither of the two factions desired to lose any more of their people and seratns to the conflict against the devil and his dreaded weapon. Blood Moon corrupts all magic that the wielder carries into a devilish state, empowering it and twisting it. This essentially turns the magic into an Anti-magic. Should the wielder possess Ice-Make and then carry this weapon, the Ice-Make will become the antithesis of traditional Ice-Make, essentially turning into the Ice-Make's worst enemy, a trait which has given rise to the nickname of The Zeref of Weapons. More than that, any foe's life which they end will result in them harvesting the soul of the slain foe, and stored within the lantern. Whenever so desired, the souls within the lantern can be spent to enhance the wielders spellwork. WIth these two effects united within a single Relic as well as the story behind it, it is generally considered to be one of the most potent relics in the arsenal. This weapon is wielded by the Demon Lord''' Saburo' . * '''Harbinger: '''Harbinger is considered by some faithful zealots to be the holiest of the relics, an artifact of such divinity that no man or woman should ever be allowed to lay their hands upon it. Even laying one's gaze upon it for too long is a form of defilement in their eyes. Countless years ago, the God Thoth created the Spirits of the Heavenly Worlds in an effort to bring peace to the heavens and to give mankind, a people so devoid of guidance and answers that he sought to give them something to believe in. After the spirits had been created, he fell silent, but the spirits knew their purpose for which they had been created. They reached down from the heavens in an attempt to sway the mortals over to them, to guide them and be a source of guidance, kindness, friendship, worship, whatever they so desired of them. But their words fell on deaf ears, ears whom dismissed the whispers as a sign of madness. The spirits never ceased their attempts, but each and every one seemed futile. So with so many failed attempts to speak to mortals, they began to consider why they would not heed them. One of the spirits then came to the conclusion that the fault was with them, not the mortals. They had sought out those of spiritual nature, those who already held faith tightly within their hearts, and such men and women were not so easily swayed. The spirit known as Ariel then suggested that they ought to focus their attention on a single human being, one not already claimed by the images of other deities. They sought out a man whom would be accepting of their words and truth. They eventually found a man by the name of Gared. This man resisted the voices of the gods for a long time before he eventually submitted to their will, heeding their words and pledging his service in their name. The man was tasked to spread the word of the spirits and their will, to accomplish the task which they had failed to. And true to their belief, the world of man was far more receiving of the word of another man than a strange and foreign voice in their heads. For his service and unrelenting faith, the spirits granted the man a gift to use in any which way he so desired to. He had been the harbinger of their will and word, and as such he deserved both title and weapon to prove his mettle. Gared continued his work for the rest of his life, carrying the blade with him wherever he traveled, treating it with the utmost respect. The power of the weapon didn't matter to him, nor the prestige it carried, but rather he considered it a sign of what commitment and hard work will reward you in the end, and that faithful service to the Behemoths would be a rewarding one. The blade Harbinger eventually became lost to the ages after Gared's passing. The sword has the ability to passively absorb ambient eternano and gather it into the golden "coin" which can then be utilized freely, essentially functioning like an extra external origin. * '''Faith: '''Faith * '''Jade Weaver: '''Jade Weaver * '''Rifter:' Rifter * World's Fury: 'World's Fury is the Relic which practically every elemental mage seeks to acquire. According to Tribal legends, the hammer came about as a gift from the elemental forces to the winds. The Western Wind and Eastern Wind was at conflict, each desiring to rule as the sole fundamental force.of the air. The borders of their lands shifted every day as they grew stronger and weaker, their lands flourishing by their soothing breeze and at the point where the two winds met stood endless tornadoes and hurricanes. They were so blinded by their hatred for each other that they could not see how their violent struggles affected the world beneath them, ravaging the lands and people beneath. It eventually came to a sudden stop when the earth declared it's displeasure with their conflict, chewing them out about how their conflict was ruining the land and destroying the lives of the people they wished to rule and keep safe. As the two winds looked down upon the land they fought over they came to understand the repercussions of their actions. Entire masses of land had been annihilated, thousands of corpses littered the new ocean bottoms and the remaining scraps of land, whole races had gone extinct from the result of their struggle. Ashamed and distressed, the two winds found kinship with each other, witnessing one anothers sorrow and regret. The battle between the two ceased, but as time went on, it was as if they had forgotten the revelation shown to them, starting to grow agitated with one another once more. Before anything else could happen, the other elemental forces tricked the two winds into a union, causing them ot once more find kinship and even affection for one another, however temporary. The two winds united for a night, the whole world knowing the one night of unadulterated love between the two forces. As a result of this union, two new winds surged forth, the northern and southern winds and to celebrate the union, the elemental forces of the world forged a hammer for the mortals whom had suffered at their metaphorical hands. The nothern and southern winds hsa ever since kept the two winds at peace with each other. The relic is a thick hammer forged from ebony wood and rock from the earth's core. As the hammer was forged by the fundamental elemental forces of the world, the hammer enhances all elemental magics that fall beneath the categories of Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning. Wielded by [[Guang Gloompond/Ascension|'Guang Gloompond]]. * Javelin of Sacred Ashes: The Javelin of Sacred Ashes * Unrelenting Edge: '''Unrelenting Edge * '''God's Bulwark: God's Bulwark * Butcher of the Prophet: Butcher of the Prophet * 'Eruneth, Love's Harvester: ' Eruneth Trivia * Each user may only possess three Relics. This may come to change depending on how many are made and how high or low the appeal is. Category:Lost Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magical Weapons Category:Magic Weapons Category:Weapon-Based Magic